Internships, Friendships and a whole lot more
by Dark Flame Pheonix
Summary: Tenten is starting an internship at Hyuuga Enterprises along the way she will meet new friends, enemies and even maybe a love interest. Tenten's in for an eventful trip and so are all her friends.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

Tenten yawned, stretched and snuggled back under the covers, then suddenly her eyes snapped back open and she jumped quickly out of bed all the while thinking ' oh no it's the first day of my internship! What's the time!

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

' Ah! I'm late' thought Tenten, expertly navigated the streets of Konohagakure when suddenly 'oomph' "Oh I'm so sorry!" came a voice from next to her.

" S'okay" Tenten said picking herself up and offering a hand to the girl next to her.

Taking the hand offered the girl said " I'm Hana."

She couldn't be less than twenty but she was as light as a feather Tenten noticed "Tenten" she said smiling "I'm starting an internship at Hyuga Enterprises today and I'm late so I'm really sorry but I have to run" Hana looked at her and said " me too except I'm starting at Uchiha Inc and I'm late too but come by and see me sometime at my family's place, I should be home a little after five."

She said all this while scribbling something on a piece of paper for Tenten " here. We can share first day stories."

The girl said with a laugh while running towards the dark blue building that was Uchiha Inc.

"Seeya" Tenten yelled after the retreating girl's back, Hana grinned back at her.

Tenten then saw a girl around her age with four spiky pony tails run by while saying on a phone, "yes I know I have ten minutes to be there Gaara. I know how hard you and Matsuri worked to get me this job at Hyuga Enterprises, yes I'm hurrying!" the girl said, slamming her phone shut and tossing it into a shoulder bag which was banging wildly at her side.

"Hey! Wait!" Tenten yelled while trying to catch up with the girl, she seemed to be as fast as the wind itself. "Huh?" the girl said stopping "look, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late and I have to be going."

"I'm an intern at Hyuga Enterprises and I was wondering if we could run together?" Tenten panted.

"Sure" the girl said with mild surprise. "I'm Temari, by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Tenten." Tenten said gripping the hand "and I think we'd better run." She said while sprinting off with Temari quickly catching up to her, in the direction of their destination.

"So where do you work?" Tenten asked as they neared the building.

"I'm starting today as someone called Shikamaru Nara's new secretary." Temari replied."What about you, do you know yet?"

"No, we have to see someone called Anko Mitarashi and get our jobs from her." Tenten said.

"Anko's nice, I met her in my interview, she'll give you a decent job." Temari reassured.

" Hey, when's lunch?" Tenten said suddenly.

"Umm about one I think" Temari said.

" Okay, meet you at that coffee shop on the corner there at lunch." Tenten said, smiling as they reached the Hyuga tower."Now I better go."

"Yeah, seeya." Temari agreed, as she hurried to the lifts, but when they didn't open within the first minute she wrenched open the door to the fire escape and started running up the stairs the door flapping behind her.

Tenten stifled a giggle at her friend's antics then walked calmly to the front desk.

"Hi, umm, I'm an intern and I need to see Anko," stuttered a suddenly overwhelmed Tenten.

"First day Hun? Well Anko's on the third floor, first door on the left, oh and if you ever need any help, I'm Kurenai and I'll be glad to help you." Smiled Kurenai.

"Thanks Kurenai, I'm Tenten," said a smiling Tenten as she walked towards the lifts.

They opened just as she got there and a tall man with long brown hair and strangely white eyes got out, brushed past Tenten and left the building, as she got in the lift and pressed the button for the third floor.

She came swiftly to the third floor but as she got out she heard a crash from the fire escape and Temari fell out, shouting as she did, " hold that door!"

"How come you took so long to get up the stairs?" Asked Tenten.

"Took a tumble at the second floor." Explained a blushing Temari as she scrambled for the lift, her converse high tops slapping on the tiled surface of the third floor as she frantically pressed the button for the fifth floor and said seeya to Tenten.

Tenten quickly burst out laughing at her friend's antics "what a freak," someone suddenly said "Yeah and look at her hair! I mean how ugly, who would want to look like that?"

Tenten looked at the culprits, two needle thin girls wearing matching pink mini dresses, silver platform shoes and pink sunglasses which were resting on there equally fake platinum blonde hair.

"Ignore them I like your hair, oh and I'm Mirika" said a red head standing just across form the two other girls.

Smiling Tenten held out her hand and said "Tenten" Mirika gripped her hand while Tenten asked "Are you an Intern too?" Mirika answered "Yeah, Me and the plastic twins over there."

There was obvious disgust in her voice; Anko chose that time to arrive."Right you two." She said pointing at the two pink girls. "Go down to the first floor, find Tsunade, she'll give you some proper clothes and your jobs for this year."

The two girls left and Anko led Mirika and Tenten to the lift. "Now you red will be my assistant and you with the panda buns I have to take up To Kakashi."

* * *

With Temari

* * *

"Um, Mister Nara" Temari said while knocking on the door to her new bosses office.

"Come in." said a voice from inside the room, so Temari slowly turned the handle and stepped into a room filled with paintings of beautiful landscapes and surreal fantasies, as well as a large window looking out onto the city with a fine view of the clouds.

"You must be my new secretary 'sigh' how troublesome, but I'd better show you your desk." Drawled a guy with a spiky ponytail and a faraway look in his eyes, as he got up and led her out into a room where a long haired blonde girl was saving documents on a computer.

"This is Ino, my partner Choji's secretary and girlfriend." The man who was obviously Shikamaru said.

"Hey" Ino said, looking up and holding her hand out, "Hey" Temari said taking the offered hand.

Suddenly a door opened and in came a plump but nonetheless handsome man, he kissed Ino on the cheek saying as he went "This your new secretary Shikamaru? You tell her what happened to the last one?" he said with a laugh.

"Troublesome" was Shikamaru's only reply as the man who was Choji turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"You got any Messages for me, Hun?" he asked Ino.

"Yep, I'll just bring them in for you." Was Ino's reply and they left the room.

Shikamaru sighed, "I wish I had someone like that."

"I know what you mean. Even my little brother has Matsuri, his fiancé, well anyway, Mister Nara if you'll excuse me I'll get strait to work." Temari said.

"Wait! Don't call me Mister Nara It makes me feel old and it's too formal for me, call me Shikamaru." Shikamaru said with a slight smile.

"Okay and please call me Temari. Now, what should I start with?" Temari said with a grin.

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

'I wonder what Kakashi's like' thought Tenten as they reached a green office with bells hanging over the doorway.

"Kakashi! Your new Intern is here." Anko called out into the office.

"Bring her in" said a slightly flushed man with silver hair who was reading an orange book with great interest. "Anko, you look quite nice today," he said.

"Cut it out Kakashi, now I'm leaving panda buns with you, take care of her and if you need any help---"

" But---"

"I know you say it wasn't your fault your last intern ended up in the psychiatric ward at konohagakure Royal Hospital, but just take care of this one will you. Now I'll be off." Anko said walking out of the room with Mirika in tow.

Kakashi sighed. You really like her don't you?" Tenten piped up.

"It's okay it's written all over your face and I've decided to help you where I can." Tenten smiled at Kakashi, he wasn't reassured.

* * *

My first chapter done.Yay!Please review I'd like to know what you think of it. I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can. 


	2. Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. I wrote this chapter when I wrote the first one so all I had to do was type it out which I did yesterday. The next chapter wont be out as quickly as this one because I still have to write it, type it out and to top all that off school is getting more hectic since it's nearing the end of the year and reports are coming out. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

With Temari

* * *

So far Temari had learnt five things about Shikamaru, 

1.He wasn't particularly lazy it was just that if anything took effort he wouldn't want to do it.

2.He said troublesome a lot!

3.He seemed to like watching clouds.

4.Choji and Ino were his best friends.

5.He was lonely- Choji & Ino had each other but he had no one.

Now Shikamaru's job consisted mostly of sorting out the accounts and budget of Hyuuga Enterprises but he spent most of his time daydreaming or staring out the window.

When Temari had asked him what he was looking at he answered simply 'the clouds' and had left it at that.

Temari had just just left Shikamaru's office after asking that question when the phone rang once more.

It was nearly lunch and she was exhausted but took the call anyway.

" Hello, Shikamaru Nara's office how may I help you?" Temari said.

"Temari is that you?" came Tenten's voice from the other end.

"Tenten! How did you get this number?" asked Temari.

"I'm working for this guy called Kakashi on the top floor, he has all the numbers, anyway, you up for some matchmaking?" Tenten explained.

"Yeah ok, who for?" asked Temari.

"Anko and Kakashi!" squealed Tenten.

"Talk over lunch." Tenten said while hanging up, and Temari was left feeling slightly stunned as she placed the phone back on it's rack with a click and a slight smile as she looked at the clock, it was one o'clock.

"Hey, Shikamaru." She called to her boss."I'm taking my lunchbreak now."

" Ok but be back in an hour," said a passive Shikamaru.

"Ok, seeya." Chatted a happy Temari.

* * *

With Temari

* * *

The coffee shop was packed with people taking they're lunch break but there was no sign of Tenten yet so Temari slid into a booth off to the side away from the majority of the crowds and prepared to wait for Tenten. 

"Hey, don't you have anyone to eat with?" Temari looked up and saw a slightly grinning Shikamaru who had obviously changed into some more comfortable clothes for the lunchtime rush and was looking in Temari's mind 'rather hott' in black converse high tops that matched hers, blue jeans and a black top.

Temari mentally slapped herself; he was her boss, even if he did look hott on these clothes that were a change from his usual suit, which he had been wearing all day.

She felt a slight blush wash her face and hoped he didn't notice.

" I'm waiting for someone." Temari answered just as a panting Tenten ran in the door to the shop and slid into the seat opposite Temari.

" Sorry I'm late, Kakashi wanted some advice – Oh am I interrupting something?" Tenten said noticing Shikamaru as well as Temari's slightly pink face.

"Oh! Tenten this is my boss Shikamaru, Shikamaru, This is Tenten, she's an intern working under Kakashi Hatake," Temari said.

"Nice to meet you." Tenten said, holding out her hand.

"You too." Said Shikamaru, taking the offered hand.

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

'Why's Temari blushing' Tenten thought. 

'Wait! She must like this guy, I guess he is kind of hott in a punk sort of way, but I guess so is Temari,' Tenten was jerked out of her thoughts by the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed the three.

"Well I'm going to go get a coffee." She said and moved off towards the counter.

'Phew' she thought 'there's a long line, I'll be here for a while.'

* * *

With Temari

* * *

'I bet my face is red' Temari thought to herself. 

" Hey, Temari, Do you like the band Blue diamond?" Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Hell Yeah! They're my favourite band!" Temari exclaimed."Why?"

Shikamaru looked flustered, "well, I have an extra ticket to go see them on Saturday because Choji and Ino absolutely hate Blue diamond and well since we'll be working together for a while I thought we could get to know each other better, you know. Well, do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of coarse I'll go!" Temari said, throwing her arms around an embarrassed Shikamaru then quickly sitting back down again, "Sorry about that I just really like Blue Diamond."

"It's ok, I'll pick you up at five and we can have dinner first and get to know each other better, the concert starts at seven so we'll have plenty of time." Shikamaru said, smiling at her.

Meanwhile Tenten had seen their little exchange and was smirking to herself 'maybe I should set up business as a matchmaker with all the business I'm doing' she thought to herself and her smirk grew as she saw them planning their 'date'.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

I know Blue Diamond is a lame name for a band but I was stuck for names. Also don't worry fans of Mirika she is coming back into the story maybe not the next chapter but soon.


	3. Meeting Neji Hyuga

thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts i really appreciate it

school has finished for the year so i will hopefully be updating quicker but the other reason i was trying so hard to get this chapter up by today i because tomorrow is my Birthday i'll be 14 yay! and i want to check my email and see lots of reviews for this story i'll think of it as a birthday present

anyway on with the story

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting Neji Hyuga**

With Tenten

Tenten had left lunch early to leave Shikamaru and Temari alone to plan they're date giving the excuse; Kakashi needed some help- really he was probably just reading his dumb book but Tenten decided to go back to his office anyway.

She had just left the elevator when the sound of shouting reached her ears.

It was coming from two men arguing in the middle of the hall.

One was about her age and looked strangely familiar but the other Tenten knew from her interview for her internship- all interviews even for minor internships and such had to be surveyed by the owner of the company- Hiashi hyuga.

She was close enough now to distinguish words.

"Neji, this is the fifth assistant you've fired in a month!" Hiashi yelled.

Tenten drew breath ' Neji Hyuga!' Tenten thought, 'it cant be Neji Hyuga the heir to Hyuga Enterprises and no. 2 on Cleo's list of the sexiest guys in power beaten only by Itachi Uchiha.

I thought he was in Paris on business, Wait! I think I passed him in the elevator this morning but because I was late I didn't notice.'

Tenten gasped, she had zoned out for just a second but in that time Neji's finger had somehow changed direction to point at her and he was saying, "fine! If you insist Hiashi I will get a new assistant."

His attention turned to Tenten.

"You! You've been promoted you're my new assistant, follow me!" then he stomped off down the corridor with Tenten trailing after him in utter shock.

With Neji

'Aargh, this just isn't my day, first that red haired girl comes up here with a message from Anko, then Lee goes and falls for her I mean I thought I had finally found an assistant I could trust, but noooo, first sign of a pretty girl and off he goes shouting his undying love for her so everyone can hear. If only my temper hadn't got the better of me he might not have been fired and now I have to deal with this airhead, I mean look at her staring at everything as if she's never seen sculptures by the master artist Deidera or paintings by Sai. Now I'm stuck with her, better get used to it I guess.'

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a crash from behind him and a deathly silence he knew couldn't be a good sign.

He stiffly turned around and analysed the situation before him with pitiless eyes.

With Tenten

Neji slowly turned around and Tenten silently thought, 'Oh No!' as she started quickly sweeping up the pieces of the clay sculpture she'd just knocked over.

" Your even more of an airhead then I first thought." Sighed Neji.

Anger flared up inside Tenten.

" AIRHEAD!" she screeched.

" What do you take me for some airheaded slut like the two interns I met this morning! If you think I am anything like them then you can go and find yourself another assistant!"

"You finished?" Neji said, calmly inspecting a fingernail with obvious distain.

"Because I have something to say." Tenten nodded, silently withholding her anger.

"Loudmouths get nowhere in business so you'll keep a lid on that." Tenten clenched her fists.

"Now Hiashi has a strict dress code for people working up on the higher end of things as you are now and as you are my assistant this counts for you more than ever." He said, looking at her jeans and polo with obvious distain, Tenten blushed.

"All female assistants must wear a black three quarter length sleeve button up shirt, black skirt or pants of an appropriate length and black ankle high boots with a heel of no less than an inch and no more than three inches, and I don't care if you have to go shopping for these things I expect you to come to work promptly at nine am tomorrow dressed appropriately."

"But, but-" Tenten protested, "I don't have the money for these type of things."

"For being my assistant you get a small payment of five hundred dollars so that you may be properly equipped, all stationary, bags, etc must be black and you have already heard what you must wear so you know what to get."

Tenten was speechless, "fi-five hundred dollars?" she stuttered.

"Oh, if you hadn't noticed this company is loaded and as you are going to be my assistant you have a certain standard to keep up."

'That fingernail must be very interesting since he seems to be studying it very intently.' Tenten thought.

"Oh and all females working this high up in the company must have they're hair out unless otherwise specified by someone of a higher stature in the company." Neji said while absently walking towards Tenten and plucking out the two pink ribbons that kept Tenten's two buns in place and letting her hair tumble down to just below her shoulders.

Tenten absently felt where her buns had recently been then down to her shoulders where her hair now lay.

In truth she was too stunned at their close proximity to do much else.

" There, much better." Neji said while tossing Tenten's ribbons to her, which she deftly caught.

"Now lets see, what's the time? Two O'clock, which should give us enough time. Follow me I'll show you what you have to do." Neji said, motioning for Tenten to follow him.

* * *

I''m not that happy with this chapter i think i made it go to fast somehow but any way tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW 

Oh and I'm working on the next chapter of my other story Forbidden Love but its turning out to be quite a long chapter so any people who read that one dont expect the next chapter out that soon but i will be working my ass off to get it finished and to type it out so wish me luck i think its going to be my longest chpter yet for any of my stories

i will start the next chapter for this story ASAP

thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW


	4. Friendships

this is my longest chapter ever yay!!!

**Disclaimer:** i dont own naruto

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Friendships**

"And this is my office." Neji said, motioning with a hand to the spacious white office in front of them.

Tenten sighed, it had been a long tortuous hour looking at the back of Neji's head as he drawled on about the work she was going to have to do as his personal assistant such as getting his coffee every morning as well as dealing with some of the paperwork that came Neji's way along with acting as his secretary and his escort to any social function the company was required to attend such as the Winter Ball coming up next week where all the major companies gathered together for a night free of the usual competition between them.

Tenten wondered if Hana would be there, she decided she would ask her this afternoon.

"This is your office," Neji's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Ughh, I hate emerald green, can I redecorate?" Tenten groaned, seeing the color of her new office.

Neji groaned too, "emerald green gives me a headache" he replied."Do you want to redecorated on Saturday or Sunday, I think I can get us in and I could bring some paints if you want."

" You're going to help!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Noooo, I'm going to make sure you don't paint it fluorescent pink or something." Neji said.

" Oh, well I can't do it on Saturday, I have to get my outfit for the dance on Monday evening." Tenten started to say.

" Oh that, I forgot to tell you I have to go with you to get your outfit." Neji said.

"Why?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Let me spell it out to you, you are my escort, I cant have you wearing any old thing now can I." Neji explained.

"Oh" Tenten said.

"So," Neji started, "do you want to go shopping for your outfit Saturday morning, drop it off back at your place then buy some paint and head here to redecorate?" Neji suggested.

"Um, ok then, where do you want to meet, then?" asked Tenten.

" How about I pick you up and we go from that? Neji suggested.

"Ok then, here's my address." Tenten said, handing over the address to her small apartment with a small smile.

"Quarter past three." Neji said, glancing at his watch and pocketing the slip of paper Tenten had just given him, "somehow I doubt having you settle in would leave me with enough time to get there by five."

"Hey!" Tenten exclaimed. " I have somewhere to be at five too, you're not the only person who has things to do you know."

"Whatever, take the rest of the day off, heres your pay check, go shopping, get the stuff I told you to get, do whatever just get out of my hair." Neji said, handing her an envelope, sighing and walking into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Someone's stressed." Tenten murmured to herself, turning and walking off, "now where was that elevator?" she said, walking off in the completely wrong direction.

---------------------

'Few, it's good to be back in the fresh air again' Tenten thought as she finally found her way out of Hyuga Enterprise, her mind spinning with what had just happened.

She decided to head to the dream plaza to buy her new things.

Lucky for Tenten the dream plaza was within walking distance of Hyuga Enterprise because as Tenten had learnt at a very young age, the taxi service in this city was hell.

She first learnt this when her mum had taken her out shopping and it had taken an hour for them too finally flag down a taxi and get home, but that was ancient history, Tenten's mum had died when she was just five, just two years after the taxi incident and Tenten still sometimes heard the thud as her mothers body hit the car and flew into the brick wall of their apartment, it was filed as a hit and run and the man was found a month later, it turned out he had been drunk and he was sent to jail for five years.

Sometimes Tenten would picture her mother smiling down at her, her blue eyes twinkling with unspoken happiness, her long plait lying straight down her back, her brown hair shining in the light, then that image would be replaced by the picture of her mangled body after the car had hit it, that was the picture that had haunted Tenten's childhood and ruined any chance she had had of having a happy childhood.

After the accident Tenten had been sent to live with her grandparents but in time they too had died then she had then been left to an orphanage where she had spent one year of her life then at the age of thirteen a lady called Shiraki had decided to adopt her and that was when she had moved to Konoha City where she now lived, as with most of the people in her life Shiraki had passed away from a rare lung disease only last year, and her dad, well she had never known him, her only clue to his identity was the small photo she kept in her wallet.

Tenten awoke from her thoughts; eyes glistening with unshed tears, she had reached the Dream Plaza, its glass doors slid open admitting Tenten as she took a moment to wipe away her tears and extinguish any evidence of her grief.

'Right, first stop outfit,' Tenten decided.

She moved off to a random store, Mystique was a store which sold mostly black things, it was mainly for formal wear and it was pretty expensive but Tenten had worked there when she was fourteen so she new what she was looking for, it also helped that she got a fifty percent discount as she had come up with the stores new design and name, it used to be called Black Cat Formal Wear but Tenten changed that.

The store was separated into five sections; female clothes, male clothes, jewellery, female shoes and male shoes.

'Shoes first,' Tenten decided.

The isle through the middle of the store was packed, "shit," Tenten muttered under her breath, shoes were right at the back of the store and she just new she was going to trip into someone or step on someone's foot.

Oomph, 'there I go already', Tenten was falling face first towards the ground when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feat again.

"Thanks," Tenten turned around to see whom her rescuer was, a pair of bright blue eyes looked back at her.

"Don't I know you?" She asked.

"Tenten, I'm heartbroken you don't recognise your old best friend." The guy faked crying.

" Na-Naruto! Oh My God! It's you! I've missed you so much!" Tenten screamed, pulling her spiky haired friend into a hug.

"I haven't seen you since your godfather took you away from the orphanage to live with him and his wife Tsunade I think it was, she was awesome, really kept your godfather in his place!" Tenten said.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked noticing the bag in Naruto's hand."I don't remember you ever being into shopping."

Naruto blushed. "It's a present for my girlfriend, she started an internship at Uchiha Inc today and I wanted to get her something special."

He opened the shopping bag and pulled out a pink jewellery case, which opened to reveal a black choker with pink stitching around the edges and a pink cherry blossom bloom charm hanging off it.

"Her name's Sakura, do you think she'll like it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure she'll love it, I hope you'll introduce us soon but right now I kinda have to buy some clothes and stuff for work and then I have to go to a place called Inuzuka Pet shop and see a girl I met today called Hana, so I'm sorry but I kinda have to rush off." Tenten said quickly.

"That's ok." Naruto said with a sly grin, "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

He walked out the door only stopping to shoot Tenten one last grin and say, "I work at Inuzuka Pet shop."

Tenten smiled at his retreating back, nothing would surprise her anymore.

She walked towards the female clothes section with a certain joy in the way she walked.

---------------------

Tenten reappeared from the dream plaza with fifteen minutes left to get to Inuzuka Pet shop her arms laden with shopping bags, she had bought three black shirts, two black long pants and one black knee length skirt, a pair of black ankle boots, a black satchel and an assortment of black stationary, she had also treated herself to a choker much like the one Naruto had gotten for Sakura except instead of pink stitching it had dark read stitching and instead of a cherry blossom bloom it had a miniature Katana made of sterling silver.

She was just about to start walking when a beep sliced through the peace of her thoughts.

A silver Porsche pulled up beside, the driver's side window slid down and Neji peered out at her, "look, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, it's just been a stressful day and I couldn't deal. Anyway you look loaded up, do you want a lift, I can drop you somewhere if you like." Neji said.

"Sure," Tenten said, "you know where Inuzuka Pet shop is?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. That's where I'm going." Neji exclaimed.

"Really, I have friends who work there, why are you going there?" she asked.

Neji muttered something that sounded like hnhinatahnhn.

" Speak up." Tenten said holding a hand to her ear.

Neji sighed, " years ago the next in line to the ownership of Hyuga Enterprise was my cousin Hinata not Hanabi but she was banned from the company when she ruined the contract of the year by running out in the middle of the meeting which would decide what company the contract would be signed to, since that day she has been living in a flat on Stives street and working full time at Inuzuka Pet shop, I'm going to visit her." Neji explained.

"Oh," Tenten said quietly.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

---------------------

As Tenten stepped out of the car and into the street she studied the building in front of her, she grabbed her bags as she did and following Neji into the building.

Naruto was standing at the till, him and Neji spared each other a nod before Neji separated off to talk to a guy with the same fang tattoos as Hana who was reading a skateboarding magazine.

"Hey, Tenten come over here," Neji said, "This is Kiba." He said, turning his attention to Kiba he said, "she's here to see Hana, she back yet?"

" Nope" Kiba said, "but Hinata's out back if you want to go see her."

"Ok then, Tenten why don't you come and meet Hinata." Neji said.

"Sure, is there somewhere I can put my bags?" Asked Tenten.

"Over here." Naruto said, motioning to a space under the desk he was at.

Tenten dumped her bags and followed Neji out back to where a black haired girl was fighting to give a dog a bath, laughing in the process.

"Hey Neji." She laughed, "Who's that? You finally get yourself a girlfriend."

She smiled up at them while laughing as the dog finally escaped its ordeal and shook itself all over everything including Hinata's visitors.

Hinata's tinkling laugh brought a smile to Tenten's lips.

It must have been hard to come from so high up in the community then fall so far down as to have to make your own way in life yet Hinata took it all in her stride.

She was beautiful and the carefree way she handled life gave her the air of someone who had everything they could want in life.

"Hey, you can't talk, its not like you have a boyfriend." Grunted a slightly blushing Neji.

"You're right about that." Hinata laughed.

"But truthfully I don't want one right now, I want to wait for the perfect guy to sweep me off my feet, you know what happened between me and Shino, he was my best friend but when we started going out it all fell apart. But anyway who's this girl if she's not your girlfriend?" asked Hinata.

"I'm Tenten, I'm Neji's assistant, I came here to see Hana, but she doesn't seem to be back yet" Tenten said.

Suddenly there was a bang as the shop door was wrenched open then a smouldering Hana came stomping through to where they were standing muttering things under her breath such as " Damn him, he's such a bloody jerk, Hana get my coffee, Hana do this, Hana do that, why don't you get it yourself Itachi!" She stopped noticing them all staring at her.

"Um, hi," Tenten said.

"Oh, sorry, hi again Tenten, I had a bad day at work, Itachi Uchiha seems to think that because I accidentally spilled coffee on him that he now has to torture me by treating me like his personal slave. AHHH, I HATE HIM!!" Hana said.

"I'll just be going." Neji said walking out the door and going to talk to Naruto.

Meanwhile Tenten and Hinata tried to console Hana.

"Hey at least you don't have to be Neji's personal assistant, one minute he's calling me an airhead the next he's offering me a lift and introducing me to Hinata, god it's so annoying. No offence to you Hinata, since he is your cousin and all." Tenten said.

"No offence taken." Hinata said, "I know what he's like."

Hana sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get used to it, I mean it's not like me to quit something when it gets hard."

"Hey, are you going to the Winter Ball next week?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah all of Uchiha Inc is, Naruto's girlfriend Sakura will be there as well, I'll have to introduce you two." Hana said.

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Only people in major companies can go and you can't bring a date or a guest, so Naruto can't accompany Sakura or anything." Hinata answered.

"Oh." Tenten said while checking her watch, "Um, you guys, I'm sorry but I kinda need to rush off, I have something scheduled for six and I've got to drop my things at home first." Tenten said.

"Oh, ok, seeya." Said Hinata and Hana.

Tenten ran out the door, grabbing her bags and shouting "Goodbye" to everyone before rushing off towards her apartment.

---------------------

Tenten snuggled down into the covers of her bed after a long day, not being able to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

i hope you guys like this chapter i worked really hard on it i wanted the first day to be over so i can get on with the next things in the story. 

as to what tenten had scheduled you'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out

Remember to review!


End file.
